Hunted Starring Aerrow and Piper
by Firefly1fan
Summary: After being shot down by the Raptors the wounded Storm Hawks must try and outsmart and outrun the Raptors! AerrowxPiper friendship/romance in it.


Hunted Starring Aerrow and Piper

Set 9 weeks before Dark Water

After a battle with the Talons the Storm Hawks were patrolling the Atmos.

Aerrow: Careful guys we're heading near Terra Bogaton.

Piper: I agree the Raptors aren't very smart but they can be dangerous at times.

Finn: Oh come on Repton is very dumb.

Then the Raptors attacked for real!

Stork: Big mouth!

Aerrow: (yells) Storm Hawks prepare for Battle!

Repton: (yells) RAPTORS ATTACK!

Horek: With pleasure.

Piper: Aerrow the Raptors look like they….(yells) HAVE A VERY LARGE CANNON!

Aerrow: SHIT!

Repton: (yells) BLAST DOWN THEIR SHIP! AIM! FIRE!

Horek and Leguey: Firing now!

Then the Raptors' big Cannon blasted down the Condor!

Stork: (screeches) THIS PILOT GOES DOWN WITH HIS SHIP!

Repton: Foolish last words!

Soon the Condor crashed on to Terra Bogaton!

Repton: Raptors scatter find the Storm Hawks and destroy them! (cackles)

On the Condor.

Piper: Aerrow you ok?

Aerrow: Bad leg but I'll live I have before.

Piper: Ok Aerrow. And I have a bad arm.

Aerrow: And you have a red mark on your forehead.

Piper: Yeah so I do everyone else ok?

Finn: Bad arm.

Junko: Bad head.

Stork: (sarcastically) Every part of my body.

Aerrow and Piper: Stork please be serious.

Then the Raptors attacked.

Aerrow: Scatter!

Piper: Ok Aerrow be careful!

Soon all the Storm Hawks scattered leaving the Raptors to spilt up and try and take them on one by one.

Repton: They are wounded prey so we can hunt them until they are weak then give them to Cyclonis. (yells) NOW GO AFTER THEM!

Leguey: Yes boss.

So Leguey chased Junko, Spitz chased Aerrow, Horek chased Finn and Repton chased Piper since they were one Raptor short Repton called his Raptor guard to deal with Stork.

Horek: No where to run no where to hide.

Finn: You think?

Then Horek fired a mini blaster and Finn fired his crossbow.

Horek: Your aim is a bit off and with that wound you have you are about to die so die!

Finn: Not yet!

And he pulled Horek down and punched him!

Finn: Really didn't help my arm.

Meanwhile Aerrow found Spitz chasing after him quite quickly then he saw Repton chased Piper!

Aerrow: No more cat and mouse game time to help my friends.

Then he punched Spitz very hard making him fly!

Spitz: Argh!

Repton: (groans annoyed-like) Idiot!

Piper: No more than you are! Good timing Aerrow.

Aerrow: Thanks now Repton ready to get beated by a wounded boy and girl?

Repton: What makes you think you can beat me?

Aerrow and Piper: We don't!

And then they both punched Repton very hard while that was happening Junko was being chased by Leguey.

Leguey: Stay still!

Junko: (in pain) What I can't hear you?

And then he accidently bashed Leguey knocking him out.

Junko: Must get back to the Condor. (pastes out)

Meanwhile Stork bashed all the Raptors making them fly out of the Condor.

Stork: Never leave the Condor. (pastes out)

Meanwhile Finn was trying to escape Horek and Leguey.

Finn: Last arrow better make it count. (fires the arrow making a tree branch land on Horek and Leguey) Did it. (groans and pastes out)

Meanwhile Aerrow and Piper were fighting Repton as hard as they can.

Repton: You two better surrender!

Aerrow: (weakly) Now…damn….likely.

Then he pushed Repton off the edge and he fell too!

Piper: (screeches) Aerrow! (begins crying)

Then Starling flew in and picked up Piper.

Starling: I saw your ship go down and as for Aerrow I'm sure he survived.

Piper: (tearfully) Are you sure?

Starling: Positive.

Then Dove came with Finn and Lynn with Junko.

Dove: Stork must be on the Condor.

Finn: (weakly) He hardly ever leaves.

Soon the Sky Knight managed to get the Condor off Bogaton.

Piper: (protests) Wait we can't leave Aerrow.

Stork: We can't endanger the Condor.

Starling: We will find him.

Piper: (tearfully) Come on Aerrow don't leave us now.

Then a bird carrying Aerrow arrived who revealed to be Arygen.

Arygen: He'll be fine just needs his arm and head bandaged the rest is up to him. (flies off)

6 hours later.

Aerrow: Oh hi everyone!

Piper: (overjoyed) Aerrow!

And then they hugged.

Starling: Good thing Arygen found Aerrow I guess Repton escaped. But the main thing is Aerrow's ok.

Piper: Yeah he is.

Aerrow: I'm sorry I put myself in danger guys and girls.

Piper: It's ok Aerrow the entire team is alive and Radarr has been asleep the entire thing…in the boiler hatch again.

Aerrow: You have to love Radarr.

Piper: True.

And the two friends kept hugging as the others just need Sky Knight things and when Aerrow and Piper were well enough they were back on duty.

While this happened on Cyclonia.

Cyclonis: I am disappointed Repton you and your entire team are becoming quite useless to me.

Repton: (growls) Your grandmother thought the same.

Snipe: Shall I smush them.

Cyclonis: No I'll punished them myself. (gets a crystal and blasts the Raptors) Don't fail me again.

Repton: No Cyclonis. (growls)

Cyclonis: I will need you idiots for my next master plan which I will be planning.

The End


End file.
